Calm During the Storm
by Serendicity
Summary: -Ookiku Furikabutte- Mihashi is afraid of thunderstorms, and Abe seems to be the only cure. Abemiha


**A/N:** This is my first Oofuri fic (by the way, there should totally be an Ookiku Furikabutte category here!) and it was inspired by the thunderstorm tonight. That, and the LOVELY episode 25 XD But I'm completely in love with Abemiha. And I see myself writing more for them in the future. I hope to continue seeing more from others too! But I digress, here is the story.

* * *

It was around 7 PM and Hanai, Tajima, Izumi, and Abe were staying over at Mihashi's to study together. Well, the studying hadn't lasted long as they started talking about other things and joked around with each other, leaving their books abandoned on the other side of the room. Hanai kept trying to get them to pay attention and focus on their school work, but it was no use as he was outnumbered. Abe was more on the quiet side and was content with just listening, occasionally glancing over at Mihashi. He gave a lot of special attention to Mihashi, almost to the point where he was the only one he thought or talked about anymore, but he hadn't quite noticed that part. He heard the sound of water hitting the roof, distracting him from his thoughts. _"Oh, it's raining..."_

Tajima said something about the TV and they migrated to the living room, occupying the couches. Hanai, Tajima, and Izumi had taken up one couch which meant Abe was left with only Mihashi, who was glancing about awkwardly in his usual manner. Saying nothing, he sat next to Mihashi who immediately tensed up. He sighed and said "I'm not going to bite," looking at the smaller boy through the corner of his eye. "S-sorry!" was Mihashi's response as he looked the other way with a slightly red face. As Hanai and Tajima fought over the remote it began to storm outside. The first boom of thunder caused Mihashi to jump slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. The storm had incredibly bad timing because he happened to be very afraid of thunderstorms and Abe was right there next to him, who would probably get really annoyed of the way Mihashi acted. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the windows and Mihashi squeaked, bringing his arms close to his body. Abe noticed this time and looked at him, saying "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wro--ah!" he replied, jumping at the next boom of thunder. _"Is he afraid of thunderstorms...?"_ Abe thought. _"I guess that's not really surprising..."_ "Hey, Mihashi!" Tajima called from the other side. "Are you scared or something?" He noticed that Mihashi kept looking around the room with a frightened expression and was crouched over, clutching at his arms. Anyone would have noticed. "U-uh... I'm n-not!" Mihashi answered awkwardly, wincing at another flash of lightning. By now the rain had come pouring down and the thunder sounded more frequently. Right now Abe felt conflicted because Mihashi was scared and quivering by his side but he was doing nor saying anything to him and Mihashi probably thought he was ignoring him. He had actually been rather frustrated with Mihashi lately because they hadn't talked as much as they used to and sometimes Abe felt like Mihashi was avoiding him. _"I do scare him a lot..."_ he thought. _"I'm not going to be harsh this time. I don't want to make him any more scared than he already is..."_

"Uh, Mihashi..." Mihashi jumped at the sound of Abe's voice, in the same manner he did when he heard thunder. _"I didn't even yell..."_ "Try to calm down, it's not that bad," he said, wondering if that was a stupid choice of words. Mihashi blinked and nodded, but he was still very alert. Abe hoped that that was enough to settle him for now and looked back at the television to see what they were watching. As the rolling thunder continued Mihashi jumped less, but found himself slowly inching closer to Abe, looking the opposite way with a strange face. Izumi looked over to Abe and Mihashi and turned to Tajima, covering his mouth and whispering. "Hey, look over there." Tajima and Hanai also took a glimpse of the other two. "Are they sitting closer than before?" Tajima said. "I think Mihashi's just scared," Hanai replied. Abe sensed something and looked back at them, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing?" he said in an irritated voice. The other three quickly returned to their previous positions and acted as though they had been doing nothing. "Whatever," Abe said.

After a sigh, he looked back at Mihashi and his eyes widened slightly. _"Is he sitting closer than before? When did he move?"_ Mihashi knew that Abe was looking at him and he tensed up again, not knowing what to do. _"He's probably already annoyed... Why do I always do things like this..."_ he thought. He felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes but he held back, not wanting Abe to be even more irritated with him. In fact, Abe was actually just the opposite, and didn't feel mad at all. He felt concerned for Mihashi and wanted to help. "Hey," he said, trying to get Mihashi's attention. Mihashi refused to look up and balled his fists. "Mihashi..." Abe voiced again, touching his shoulder. The smaller boy looked to the side slightly. "If... you're scared, it's alright. But you're safe here," he said, feeling his face turn a bit red. Mihashi quickly looked up at Abe with glossy and wide eyes. His mouth was open but no words came out, and he stayed like that for several seconds. Abe cocked an eyebrow. _"Okay..."_

"I...!" Mihashi started. "I..." He jumped at a particularly loud boom of thunder, subconsciously grabbing Abe's hand. Mihashi blushed furiously afterwards but didn't move. Abe also started to blush more. "Do you... want me to hold your hand?" he said quietly hoping the others wouldn't hear. Looking to the floor Mihashi nodded shyly, feeling embarrassed. Abe smiled a little and grasped his hand more securely. Mihashi leaned against Abe's arm, sitting as close to him as he possibly could while clutching his sleeve with his other hand. "A-as long as I'm with Abe-kun, I won't be afraid..." Mihashi said, causing Abe's face to turn red. He squeezed his hand and replied with "Good." Mihashi stayed perfectly calm through the rest of the storm.

The other three had not been watching the television for the past several minutes, but rather another scene, and noticed that Mihashi was asleep and Abe was leaning his head on top of the pitcher's, their hands still entwined. Hanai and Tajima's mouths gaped open in surprise, and Izumi just smiled as if he had known about something for a long time.


End file.
